Elastomeric fabrics are typically fabrics manufactured with a monafilament elastomeric yarn disposed in at least one direction of the fabric. Elastomeric fabrics have found wide spread use in areas such as seating. In seating, elastomeric fabric can provide both the exterior surface, and the support for the user of the seat. However, it has been discovered that elastomerics can create a higher abrasion on other fabrics that engage the elastomeric fabric, such as on garments of the users sitting in the seat. Therefore, there is a need for elastomeric fabrics which have a lower abrasion factor.